Gasification has long been used to convert hydrocarbons, e.g., coal and/or coke, to higher value products. Historically, large amounts of acetylene are produced in this manner, particularly where coal deposits are plentiful. While gasification may be commercially viable, it is widely acknowledged that coal gasification by-products are difficult to handle.
As an alternative, steam cracking reactors are commonly utilized to convert the hydrocarbon feed into ethylene and acetylene, which may be further processed into various chemical products. Under the relatively high severity conditions used to produce appreciable amounts of acetylene, coke formation can occur.
Due to its reactive nature, acetylene is usually produced in small quantities and used proximate to its production facility. Thus, some other reactants for the production of compounds derived from acetylene are typically transported, for example by railroad or ship, to the location where the acetylene is manufactured, thereby adding cost and increasing the carbon impact of the overall process. In many cases, the added time and environmental conditions associated with transport or such reagents requires the use of unwanted stabilizers and impurities that can inhibit or contaminate downstream reactions and/or products.
Thus, there remains a need for integrated processes that convert a feedstock to acetylene and various other reactants useful for making acetylene derivatives. There is also a need for such a process that reduces or eliminates the need for stabilizers and/or impurities in one or more reactants for making acetylene derivatives and/or reduces the carbon impact of one or more such processes.